


The Truth Will Set You To Frustration

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, they should know better than to play truth or dare with a bunch of immature assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You To Frustration

“This is infantile.”  
  
“And yet, everyone is eagerly forming teams like children,” Aidan replies to Dean, giving him a light push in the direction of the hotel suite booked under his name. It’s the night before they all disperse in various ways to go back to the lives they used to lead. The first block of shooting is done and apparently the solution is  _truth and dare_.  
  
Aidan takes a seat on the last left armchair and Dean sits at his shins, leaning back against them. Martin procures them a few two-fours of beer, which are handed out to everyone while the rules of the game are explained.  
  
“No life or limb-threatening dares,” Mark calls out to the group, like he’s taken a role in overseeing the whole thing. “And no photos! I repeat, no flash photography will be permitted at this time!”  
  
A rousing chorus of disappointed groans goes up, but Dean and Aidan share a relieved look. The last thing they need is for some of this stuff to hit the public eye. They settle in and divide into the group of those actively playing and those who are just here to watch. Being among the youngest of the group, Aidan knows it’s a matter of pride if he doesn’t play. Grateful that it’s only the dwarves here tonight and he’s embarrassed himself far worse, he settles in to watch the first few rounds.  
  
He watches William and Jed go through a particularly interesting dare that has them (clothes on) acting out three positions of the gay kama sutra. What Aidan learns from this is that Jed is insanely flexible.  
  
“I may have fallen in lust,” Aidan remarks, right then and there.  
  
(It’s a lie, given that the only person he actively wants to sleep with is the one pressing the majority of his body weight against Aidan’s shins)  
  
Dean cranes his neck upwards to give Aidan a sly little smirk, like he’s considering how he’s going to outdo that. “Come on,” he encourages. “Dare. I dare you to give me something that possibly embarrasses me.” And given some of the stories as to what Dean’s done for the Almighty Johnsons, there’s not much that’ll get him.  
  
There’s a resounding echo of silence through the room as everyone tries to figure something out.   
  
Aidan knows what he wants, but there’s no way in hell he’s actually going to say it out loud.   
  
Adam clearly’s got something planned because he’s looking at Aidan while he speaks. “Take off all your clothes except for your trousers,” he instructs.  
  
Dean gives Adam a look like he’s gone insane. He fumbles to his feet and strips until he’s shirtless. He shakes his head, missing the point (and Aidan’s missing it, too). He goes to sit down, but Adam clears his throat. “What?” Dean laughs.  
  
“The second part of your dare involves Aidan. Aidan?”  
  
Aidan, who had been about to ask for a dare to avoid the truth (he’s eyeing Nesbitt, who clearly wants to get in there and ask something), shrugs his shoulders and drinks back half his beer. He sets it aside and nods in Adam’s direction, ready for whatever it is that’s coming.   
  
Adam looks devious to the point that he could be working for Satan himself.  
  
“Take Dean’s trousers off. Slowly. No quicker than forty-five seconds.”  
  
Aidan flushes a bright red and clears his throat, trying to mentally will his erection to vanish before an entire room of dwarves notice. To avoid that, he positions himself between Dean and the rest of the boys, exhaling deeply. “Which one of you has the stopwatch out?” Aidan asks, rolling his eyes at the fact that it’s not a question of whether it exists, but who’s doing it.   
  
“I’ll keep an eye on the time, don’t you worry,” Graham promises.  
  
Aidan ignores the catcalls and the boisterously dirty comments in the room, putting all his attention on Dean. Aidan would care about how flushed his cheeks have gone, but Dean’s got a bit of pink in his skin that can’t all be accused on the alcohol (seeing as Dean’s barely touched his drink).  
  
“I’ll be gentle,” Aidan quips. He cranes his gaze to the side. “Okay. Start.”  
  
Graham hits the stopwatch and the beep sends Aidan into action. He reminds himself not to go too quickly. Slowly, he starts with his hand on Dean’s breastbone, palm splayed flat before he trails his fingertips delicately down Dean’s torso and spider-walks over his stomach until he reaches the button of Dean’s denims.  
  
Slowly, he rubs his thumb over the metal button, his eyes downcast. Lips parted, Aidan nudges his blunt thumbnail against the button and pops it loose, doing nothing to get the trousers off. Instead, he hooks his left hand into the beltloops and pulls Dean’s body flush against him. The colour in his cheeks is reddening, now, clearly an effect of Aidan’s touch.  
  
“Hi,” Aidan whispers, when they’re close and he’s working on nudging the zip down, tooth by zippery tooth. Dean looks over Aidan’s shoulder and tenses. “Hey,” he says. “Forget about them. Look at me, Deano. Focus on me,” he says, catching his gaze. When Dean’s forgotten about the rest of the room, Aidan returns back to the zipper and works his fingers into the gaps he’s already made, zipping the remainder down quickly, brushing his knuckles over Dean’s briefs and earning a choked moan.   
  
Dean grins and Aidan’s grinning back, giddy and panicked and desperate all at once.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean asks, like they’ve had a whole conversation without saying a word and now they’re at the end of things.   
  
Aidan nods, sliding his right hand to the opposite belt loops so he can effectively tug Dean anywhere he wants him to go. Aidan peers down considerately and thinks that they could do this tonight or they could wait and do it every night after. Besides, it’s game night with the boys and Aidan’s got all the answers he needs.  
  
Besides that, he needs some revenge.   
  
He sinks down to his knees and reaches up to nab the hem of the jeans with his teeth, helping to tug them down to Dean’s knees. When they’re bunched there, Aidan shifts to his bottom and coaxes the jeans off, along with the socks. It leaves Dean standing there in nothing but his boxer-briefs and both hands over his crotch. Given the way he’s eyeing Aidan on the floor, he’s got a fairly good idea what he’s got to hide.  
  
“Happy?” Dean demands. “How long did that take?”  
  
“Two very erotic minutes,” Adam says. “Right. Cold showers, anyone?”  
  
Aidan smiles brilliantly and settles on the chair’s arm, giving Dean the actual cushioned seat. When he’s sitting down, he leans over and gives him a nudge with his shoulder, stupidly pleased with himself. “Okay,” Aidan says loudly, ready to spend one hell of a good night with his mates before he spends the rest of the early hours of the morning with Dean.

“Who’s next?”   
  


By the time the night does break apart, it’s four in the morning and they’re idiots – not for any specific reason, more of a general ‘we’re all idiots’ – and Dean has yet to put his jeans back on. They, and his shirt, are draped over his forearm as he stands at the hotel door. “I’ll walk you back to yours,” he says to Aidan. 

Aidan can’t stop giggling, though whether it’s the situation, the nerves, or the alcohol (or some dangerous combination of all three), Dean has no idea.  
  
“I swear, I’m not going to be able to look half of them in the eye after tonight,” Aidan gets out in between spurts of laughter.   
  
Dean has noticed, actually, that ever since their mutual dare, Aidan hasn’t actually met his gaze for longer than a few seconds. He always tears it away, like he’s fearful of Dean noticing how long he’s been looking. The shame of it is that if Aidan just kept his attention trained on Dean, he’d notice that Dean’s looking right back and there’s an edge of contemplation to it.  
  
“We’re here,” Dean says, nodding to Aidan’s door.  
  
He doesn’t want to leave. And, he might be a fool, but there’s a charge in the air, a  _feeling_ , like Aidan wants to prolong this just as badly. He curls his toes into the plush carpeting of the hotel hallway, aware that if anyone were to pass them right now, it would be awkward – to say the least – given that it’s past four in the morning and they’re standing outside Aidan’s room, neither of them making a move to leave.  
  
“Did you want…”  
  
“I should…”  
  
They speak at once, but it’s Dean who breaks the awkwardness with a laugh. “Can I come in?” he asks, changing his mind. Rather than insisting he should leave, he now wants to stay. “I promise, I’ll get dressed.”  
  
Strangely, the words act like some kind of impetus. Rather than standing there, inertia pulling on their limbs, now Aidan’s alert and alive again. He hooks his fingers in the hem of Dean’s underwear and tugs him a little closer. “Truth or dare.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Truth or dare, Dean,” Aidan insists hotly, accent rough and stronger than usual. His fingers press against his hipbone tightly and Dean drifts into Aidan’s personal space, like he’s trying to escape the public eye of the hallway.  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“Do you want to come in?” Dean nods, an apprehensive smile on his face as he drifts that small space closer until there isn’t an inch between them. “Truthfully, I’d really rather you not put those clothes back on,” Aidan continues, sliding his card through the lock on the door and kicking it open with one foot. “Come inside, will you?” he invites.  
  
Never in his life has a better offer been spoken, thinks Dean.


End file.
